The present invention relates to identity authentication, and more specifically, to authentication of an individual via biometrics such as fingerprints.
Biometrics refers to metrics related to human characteristics. Biometric authentication such as fingerprints authentication is now widely used in devices, such as smart phones, laptops, access badge devices or attendance management equipment, as a form of identification and access control. Typically, a biometric library is established by acquiring biometric data of body parts such as fingers, toes, palms or feet of users in advance. When an identity of a user needs to be verified, the user's biometric data is collected via a biometric reader and is verified against the biometric library to find if there is a match between the user's biometric data and the biometric data in the library. If a match exists, the user is authenticated successfully. Otherwise, the authentication fails and the user is denied.